


Comfortable Confusion

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew tries to make things crystal clear with Destiny.





	Comfortable Confusion

**Comfortable Confusion**  
  
He felt like he had something to prove when she apologized for kissing him.   
  
Had he been so bad at it she didn’t even realize he put the moves on her? Something so wrong with him that not one girl got it when he pursued her?   
  
Rather than say any of this, he captured her lips with his own for a second time.   
  
Matthew held her face in his hands, securing her stay in their kiss. When he finally found her dazed eyes, he stroked her cheek with a small smile, “Just so we’re clear that was  **me** kissing  _you_.”


End file.
